User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 12
''Hello everyone! Now, here we are, part 12, LETS DO IT! ''MDM, PX, Nada, Rici, and Levi stare at DP, as if he was speaking a foreighn language. They were in a daze, as they've just won the impossible Challenge of the Five Quest. MDM: 'Our....our prize.....? '''DP: '''Yes. Your prize. You may choose what you'd like to have as your prize... '''Nada: '''It sounds too good to be true... '''DP: '''Oh, I assure you its not. ''DP sneers, and the group starts conversating on what they should take as their prize. Finally, they come to a conclusion. 'Levi: '''We've decided. We want our prize to be...ultimate power.... ''DP chuckles, as he foresaw this 'DP: '''As you wish. ''DP raises his hand, and from all the way across the land his Staff of Kickban flies into his palm. He waves it in in the oposite direction from Nada and his group, and a bright blue pillar of light shines far away, in the distance, barely visable. Suddenly a shockwave flies across them, allmost knocking them over. suddenly a mass of tentacles stretches from the sot where the light pillar is, to where DP is. The tentacles seem to get shorter, a massive object, larger than anyone could possibly imagine. This is the being of mass destruction and creation, The Great Wikia Beast. It is a immense square, with a large mass of tenatacles coming out of it. It also has a pair of large black bat wings, larger than its own body. On the square there is a large white "W". sounds are immiting from it, but theyre more like screeches bubbling sounds, rather than words. 'Rici: '''What....is THAT? '''DP: '''You asked for ultimate power. Did you say you wanted ultimate power to be given to you? No, you just said "We want ultimate power", and I have it, now who to give it to.... '''PX: '''The Great Wikia Beast......its real.......amazing.... '''MDM: '''That was a dirty trick!! DAMN YOU! ''MDM sends a massive Gura Gura no mi shockwave at DP, and it gets close to his face, but DP grabs it, and ties it in a bows. He then throws it back at MDM, but MDM deflects it with his Bisento. 'Nada: '''Such power..... '''DP: '''Thank you for assisting me. i needed the five impossible quest to be done, so i could summon this beast and get unimmanginable power. I told my knights we would rebuild the entire kingdom, with us as the leaders. That was a lie. I will destroy this kingdom, killing everyone, and remake it in my own image, with me as supreme ruler. '''MDM: '''No you will NOT! ''MDM shouts loudly, and unlocks his Ahou King powers. The powers of the Ahou King summon all other kings to his aid. Suddenly, IH becomes unfroven, and is teleported over to MDM. Nada is teleported by MDMs side. Across the land DSP is teleported over to the other three. 'DP: '''Its too late!! ''DP turns to the beast, and waves his staff at it. The staff lights from red to a bright yellow, and DPs whole body glows the same color. The yellow fades to black, along with DPs whole body again. DP turns his head to face back at the others. 'DP: '''The power feels good. ''His eyes glows red, and he starts to transform. He grows black bat wings, and big white tusk. He also grows long black claws. 'DP: '''I wish to only fight the Kings, and one chosen warrior by eatch. '''IH: '''Fine, I pick X. ''X is then teleported to him. 'Nada: '''I choose Ryu! ''From his grave, Ryu rises. He is teleported to Nada. 'Ryu: '''Im alive! '''MDM: '.....even thought he killed Ryu, hes a good fighter, LPK! LPK is unfrozen and teleported to MDM 'LPK: '''Ryuzaki? I guess I didnt try hard enough. '''DSP: '''Well.....AYETs a strong swordsman...but OPN has those cool wizard powers.........and Tuckyd has go the teddy bears so.............I want a mixture of AYET, OPN, and Tuckyd! AYPNyd! ''Across the land, AYEt, tuckyd, and OPN fuse together and are teleported to DSP. 'AYPNyd: '''Allright!! '''Nada: '''Lets go. ''Nada, AYPNyd, DSP, MDM, X, Ryu, IH, and LPK jump out at DP and attack him. AYPNyd controls a teddy bear holding AYETs sword, that his covered in lightning, fire, and ice. DSP uses his cutlass, and can ow control his photoshop king ability, copying and deleting things to confuse DP. MDm uses his Gura Gura no mi powers, and Bisento to attack DP. IH uses his mixed martial arts in Hyena hybrid mode to attack DP. X slashes DP rapidly, and LPK does the same. At the same time, DP is deflecting and fighting back, only a few hits actually harming him. DP slashes with his claws at LPK and X, sending them a bit aways. MDM sends a Gura gura no mi punch straight into DPs face. DP trips, but keeps his footing, and slashes across MDMs face 'DP: '''This is getting fun. ''Meanwhile, at the Grand Castle, the knights find out about DPs secret plan after listening in on the conversation, originally wanting to know what MDMs group chose as their prize. They then go into tell Calu and swims group. 'Piece: '''We've got to help them somehow!! '''Alpha: '''Lets unfreeze all the warriors, mabey they can help. '''Marimo: '''Better yet...we could use the secret technique. '''Aki: '''Well it seems that DP allready used it on AYET, Tuckyd, and OPN. '''Piece: '''Then that prooves the myth, its possible! '''Aki: '''But how do we transform them back...? '''Alpha: '''Well the myth goes that they unfuse after a little bit. '''Marimo: '''so, if its temporary, lets do it. '''Alpha: '''Okay. Lets fuse all the warriors together! ''Thyey all point their swords in the air, and a beam of white light shoots out. The beam splits into other beams and shoots out of the castle, reaching every single warriors, and the warriors within the Grand Castle. They all unfreeze, and float up into the air and above the Grand Castle. The att mix into a ball of white light, that fades to reveal a single being. '???: '''Time to defeat DacePowderer. ''The being flys off, to Sucessfull Blog Mountain. When it gets there it sees DP fighting off the others. '???: '''Oi, warriors!! I am a being of all the other warriors fused together! Fuse with me and we can all defeat DP! ''The warrior are confused, but agree, and they fuse with the being. Because they are the Ultimate Warrior, they call themselves UW. 'UW: '''DIE DP ''UW shoots a light beam at DP, but he blocks it with a darkness beam. The light and the dark are equal, one not going past the other. Untill UW uses more stregth, and DP is hit. DP flys into The Great Wikia Beast. 'DP: '''huuhh...Now its time to kill you for sur--- HUH!? GAH! ''A tentacle grabs DP. The Great Wikia Beast squeezes DP, and he cant breathe. UW flys over to the beast, and shoots the tentacle off, and DP is freed. UW realises that after it defeats Dp, it must defeat Wikia. UW shoots light beams at Wikia, but wikia sending beams of darkness down on UW. UW dodges the darkness beams, only to be punches in the back by DP. UW turns around and punches DP with a light fist, and pushes him out of the sky. UW then charges a beam. The beam is a mixture of every single warriors powers all mixed into one. The beam is fired right into the W of Wikia, and the beast gives out a loud roar. It falls backwards, and start to burn. The fire spreads to the whole beast, but not before it grabs DP. the monster chokes Dp, and UW splits up, changing back into the warriors. The beast belived DP asked for too much, and instead of giving it to him, realised killing him would suffice. The beast burned up, and disapeared from existance. DSP, Tuckyd, AYET, OPN, Calu, Zori, Jade, Caring, Swim, SHB, NWW, ST, IH, X, Neo, Panda, Coffee, BLS, MDM, Nada, PX, Rici, Levi, LPK, GH, THt, and MJ and, the brought back to life Ryu stand amazed at the sight, and then brake into cheering, clapping, and hugging, as their Kingdom was saved. '''MDM: '''You...you are the most beautifull thing my eyes have ever seen! These tears, they are tears of joy!~ '''Neo: '''Silence mortal... ''Epilouge'' One year after Dp threatened to destroy the One Piece Wiki Kingdom, the Kingdom is at peace. A treaty wasa made between the One Piece wiki Kingdom and the Troll Kingdom. Yatanogarasu, the new Grand Wizard, made the treaty. 'IH: '''you beter not screw this up, Yata '''Yata: '''Not at all, Troll King. ''AYET was made a Knight of the Grand Castle, and OPN and Neo the secondary wizards. Ryu continued as the mayor of Chat City. Nada serves as Ryus second in command. DSP went on to be leader of Blog villiage, along with his secondary Tuckyd. MDM created his own "Ahou Kingdom", that allied itself with One piece wiki Kingdom. X and ST went on to be IHs personal body guards, and Panda was made Yatas personal bodyguard. Swim, SHB, and NWW live hapilly with BLS, watching him make predictions in Prediction Pines. Calu lives in chat city, with her friends Zori Caring and Jade. LPK and GH are in training under Alpha, Marimo, Aki, and Piece. THT and MJ went their seperate ways, MJ going north to get his cat glass healed of its sickness, and THT going south to become an adventurer. The world was at peace. ''The End.'' I hope you enjoyed it. It was very fun making this series, and writing this part was the most fun. I really apreciate all the encouragement I have from all the users. Its been fun, really, it has!~''' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts